The Sweetest Things
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Kagome/Males from Naruto. Drabbles & Oneshots, all will be completed, might branch off of previous uploaded drabbles/oneshots later.
1. Children say the Darnedest Things

_**AN:** I dont own IY or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd and i'm going to try and do below M rated on this fic. Its going to be oneshots._

* * *

**Children say the Darnedest Things. **

* * *

Itachi didn't like many things in life, in fact there was little that he really did like. He didn't really like fighting…. he was just good at it, or how he was used as a tool for his family. He didn't like his father, or how much pressure the older male put on him.

He _kind of _liked Shisui but he was rather annoying, he might like Sasuke more, if he didn't cried so much, even though he was still an infant, Hana's little brother Kiba didn't cry nearly so much.

All in all, there just wasn't much that he liked about his life, at the age of six he found that many people bored him, and what he would like to do he was rarely allowed to. So most of the time he just looked at life with a sullen indifferent face and put up with the lot he was dealt.

Outside of the manor practicing throwing his kunai's one afternoon this was how his mother found him to introduce him to his bride to be… well bride to be, in about thirteen or so years. He watched as his mother and another lady, Higurashi-sama, if he remembered correctly brought out a little girl that could pass for Uchiha except for her amazing blue eyes.

She was scowling darkly as her mother pressed her forward and Itachi vaguely wondered if she was a fan girl. He didn't like them either. She was kind of cute, but he was certain that it was all an act and he wouldn't like her in the end. He didn't get his hopes up.

He watched with veiled annoyance as the adults left them to "play," which Itachi thought was ridiculous because he didn't even remember the last time he 'played' with anything. Sighing inwardly, he decided that he didn't like girls at all, and for the most part he'd just deal her later, like when they were married.

Until then he'd just ignore her.

Keeping that in mind and paying her no more attention he once again continued throwing his kunai and only a few moments later was kind of shocked when another kunai hit the same mark he was throwing at just as well. He stopped what he was doing an looked incredulously at the girl.

He watched as she with a form as perfect as his own, threw the weapon, and for a time they just practiced together. He didn't mind this so much, he thought, and eventually he was the one that broke down first, "Itachi." he stated.

"Kagome." she answered. She was to the point, he liked that, and again they continued to practice.

It was about an hour later when Fugaku got home from work seeing Higurashi-san, and his wife drinking tea and talking bout how lovely their future grandbabies would be, that he thought to find the small children. Even if Itachi at age six was a prodigy, and the Higurashi was five and an up-and-coming prodigy, it was getting late.

He thought first to look in the boy's room, and did not find them there, he knew they were not in the kitchen, so he figured they had to be out on the grounds some where. He knew his son well enough so it was the training grounds he headed to first. With night encroaching soon, he wanted to get them home.

He was caught off guard though when he got closer towards his destination, almost tripping when he heard his eldest son say as he came closer to the training grounds, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." and he did fall when he heard the replay of 'Ok.'

His adult mind working overtime, trying to protect the small bit of innocence his son and the young Higurashi might have, when he was nearly hit with a fireball jutsu. He managed to duck out of the way as a second and larger one came his direction. The Uchiha head growled to himself but couldn't only sigh when he heard the little girl pouting about how his son's was bigger…

Of course, they were only a six year old and a five year old. They wouldn't be talking about seeing THOSE things until much later… he hoped.


	2. Always Win

_**AN:** I dont own IY or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd and i'm going to try and do below M rated on this fic. Its going to be oneshots._

* * *

**Always Win  
**

* * *

Kagome smirked vindictively at the ninjas seated across the way from her. Sure she shouldn't be using her skills this way but hell she had fought demons when she was fifteen instead of dating, she didn't get to go to college because the well decided she needed to go to the ninja world and so she used what she had.

She was going to have fun damnit!

Years of traveling the feudal era had taught her many valuable lessons, but one of the best was how to keep a poker face, and how to in fact play, poker. She mentally snicker, realizing that she's soon have all of Anko's cloths, not that the ninja minded showing off her body.

Gai, thankfully couldn't play strip poker because Kagome told him she'd bet him for his 'Fire's of Youth,' and he wasn't willing to gamble those away.

Iruka would probably have a permanent blush stain on his cheeks if he didn't already, Asuma would not bet his 'Will of the Fire' loin cloth no matter how much she Anko and Kurenai tried to get him to.

And Kurenai was already out of cloths, and betting genjutsu's ten minutes ago, begrudgingly since no one else noticed it, Kagome let her red eyed friend get away with it, if the other ninja didn't notice who was she to tell.

BUT of all her realizations, it was the fact that when Kakashi lost this hand, which he would because she was just that good, all he's have left to bet was his precious book, and his mask.

Kagome was determined to see under the mask, and she knew there was simply no way that he'd bet that book.

It really didn't matter to her that he was her new boyfriend and that she shouldn't _try_ to see under his mask, it was exactly the fact that he was her new boyfriend and he wouldn't let her see under the mask.

Either way, in about two hands Kagome was finally going to get her away, and his little book too.


	3. Things Work Out for the Best

_**AN:** I dont own IY or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd and i'm going to try and do below M rated on this fic. Its going to be oneshots._

* * *

_okay chapter one was Itachi/kags, _

_chapter two was Kakashi/kags, _

_chapter three is **Minato/Kags...**_

* * *

**Things Work Out for the Best**

* * *

Kagome sighed.

She hadn't thought when the final battle was over she'd find herself anywhere but either in the feudal era, her own era, or possibly dead. No, she some how ended up in the nin-era, and with her luck, not only in the middle of a war going on all over, but in the middle of a battle.

She mused, that it could have all turned out differently.

She could have ended up in the hidden cloud but they had attacked her, and she had retaliated. And the saying does go, _"the enemy of my enemy is my friend…"_ so she ended up in the hidden leaf.

Interrogated, harassed, and finally deemed 'keep able' probably because of the fact that she'd not only thrown up a barrier but killed people without hand signs or weaponry, she'd been forced to stay, and settle into things. Watched like a hawk too.

Some how though she'd found herself the unwillingly volunteered guardian of a young Hatake, Kakashi. The poor dear's father had killed himself. While Kakashi was a prodigy and could live by himself, something about her when she was looking for a place had allowed the young male to decide she needed to be kept. Maybe he saw in her the things that other silver headed males saw in her.

It had been years since he'd basically adopted her as his own.

In that time she'd gotten to know his sensei very well, and she could even say that she loved Minato. Sadly though her love life never seemed to work out the way it was supposed to, and the male she was interested in wasn't interested in her as anything more then a friend.

She knew that he loved the red head, Kushina, and Kagome had told herself a long time ago that she'd never be the other woman. Kagome watched as they courted, as they danced around each other, as the became a real couple, as she became pregnant with Minato's child. And Kagome stayed single still mostly on her own accord, and amusingly because Kakashi loved to scowl darkly at anyone that got it in their head that they were going to take her from him.

Kagome shook her head.

She loved the little silver headed young man, but sometimes he was just too much, even though as of late since Obito died, he hadn't really been the same. Shifting around on her perch she watched over the village from the heads of the Hokage mountain. A place she'd learned a while ago was very peaceful for ones thoughts.

Her eyes closed, the breeze brushing against her face, the non-ninja, medic nin, miko, sighed. Would she ever find love? Would she ever be at peace?

The quietness of the night surrounded her, and for how long she sat before it was destroyed by the roar of the Kyuubi she didn't know. The miko jumped into action racing towards the threat. She didn't know why or how it was here, but the biju were demons, nothing more nothing less. These ninja would have no power over them but she would.

Heart pounding, mind racing, legs pumping, she found herself not far away from beast that the mortal men tried to attack. Internally she scoffed. Her hands flew into signs she did not need to think about to call forth power laying within, that would call forth allies from long ago.

She never noticed the hokage with his new born infant son's shock at the sight of the pinkish plumping cloud of smoke that came from all around her. Nor the terror and amazement of all the shin obi's that saw the towering dog standing against the Kyuubi. They had never seen a dog summons so large before. And somewhere not too far away Kakashi was amazed at his Nee-chan.

The barrier came up around the three of them, the miko, the daiyoukai, and the Kyuubi, pushing out all those that would only stand in harms way.

They battled.

It was a battle of epic size and proportion, death, gore, poisons, pain, violence and blood everywhere. In the end, the dog poofed when its job was done, the miko collected her powers and purified the body of Kyuubi before the eyes of her village an audience she'd never noticed. Swaying on her feet, tired, bloodied and drained the grand barrier dropped, and Kagome fell.

Darkness consumed her.

A month passed before she woke up again, and once more she was interrogated. She didn't know why, for they had known she could do some of that stuff, but she only answered so much. She was concerned for Kakashi, and relieved when he showed up, tensing when Minato came too, a small bundle in his arms, and a sad but happy look upon his face.

They talked a bit, both as friends, and as Hokage to subordinate. Many things were marked as SSS-sealed, and 'blood limit' - clan related. In the end, she found that she had many more suitors for her trouble, not that she or Kakashi liked that.

Things between her and Minato didn't ever really so much pick up as she had once hoped before everything had happened, and it was when she finally moved on from wanting him that he'd asked her out. She was in her mid twenties now, him in his late twenties, and Naruto was five.

Having been a helping hand in raising him, Kagome adored the little one, and wanted many just like him. Preferably with his blond hair, and blue eyes. Naruto was eight when she got her wish. A golden haired, blue eyed baby played with her older brother's hair, as a man in his late teens, with silver hair watched over his sensei's and his Nee-chan's children.

Things always did have an interesting way of turning out, he'd told his sister one night. She'd said that he'd sounded too much like an adult at the time. As Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask, he was glad he was right.

* * *

_**EndAN:** i know it switched POV's bt i dont feel like telling you that its happening when i explain it in the writing... :p - MPB again not beta'd_


	4. Lost and Found

_**AN:** I dont own IY or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd and i'm going to try and do below M rated on this fic. Its going to be oneshots._

* * *

_this chapter: Asuma/Kags_

**Lost and Found  
**

* * *

Kagome was not a vindictive female, she really wasn't no matter how the situation seemed to suggest she was. When she was fifteen she was dragged down a well, into another time filled with danger. It had taken two years to complete that mission, a heartbreak, a near rape, and a hell of a lot of training from beings she never thought she'd be given the ability to train with, including Sesshomaru and Midoriko.

She hadn't even been on close terms with Sesshomaru, but in the end he'd realized that Naraku only feared the miko of the jewel and himself. And while he did think that he could deal with it himself, there was always the fact that if that were the case, she, the miko would not have been brought back in the first place. In the end, the end justified the fact that he had to put up with foul tempered short skirt wearing female that didn't ever know when to submit or not.

When the battle came and was done, it turned out to be a combined effort between Sesshomaru and herself. Inuyasha was too busy fawning over claymation-miko, Sango and Miroku were fawning over one another. And she wasn't even sure what Kouga had been doing. Either way, when the jewel was completed the marble once again in the rightful hands of the miko she'd made her wish.

A wish that sent her here. Kagome wouldn't have thought that asking for Kikyo to be able to live again could have had such results. When she sat and thought about it, it made some kind of sense. She and the clay doll shared a soul, one that could be split between living and animated, but not between living and living. One might think that she would have just ended up back in her own time. But when she thought about it, this situation was probably the youkai twisting the wish as much as they could.

She'd ended up in another world. How did she know? One might ask, the gravity was far different, her powers felt wonky, and for lack of a better world, the fact that she could scent, hear, see, and feel better then she could before gave it away. She also tended to heal faster too. She wasn't as open or naïve as she'd been when she was 15. Instead she found out about this place, and everything about chakra, which was terrifying and amazing at the same time, and made her way in life.

Three years later she found herself in a group called, "the Twelve Guardian Ninja," where she met Sarutobi Asuma. Was it love or passion, or maybe it was just the need for release? Neither really knew, but in the end, she'd found herself asked to leave the group by Asuma himself. He didn't want her to get hurt, and things were getting tricky.

There was a coup in the works to take down his father, and he could not let that happen. How he even talked her into leaving was beyond her. They hadn't been in love but she'd given him her virginity, and some part of her had truly loved him in some way. Needless to say two months later she was shocked to find out she was with child.

She debated on telling him, he was the father and had a right to know, but at the same time, things were not going well in the world and grandchildren of the hokage would be easy targets. So with a heavy heart she kept her secret, and had her children, raising them on her own, teaching them her way, and the ways of ninja, healing, compassion, and pain.

It was when they were just turning into teenagers and asking questions, that she decided it was time to meet their father. She'd heard that the Third had passed and regretted greatly that they had never met their grandfather. She got the feeling if she didn't leave soon, they would miss the chance for them to know their father as well.

Packing up what was their's as they had no plan to return, she and her twin son's Souta, and Miroku headed off towards the village of the Hidden leaf. She was surprised at how she found Asuma, or more so, where she did. A few days travel from the village and a bit too close for her own comforts he was in a battle with men in black coats with red clouds. More so he was in a life or death battle with an idiot would-be immortal.

She neared the scene, her eyes narrowed and she drew her bow, positioned her arrow, and waited, the moment the boy controlling shadows got Asuma free she allowed the tip of her arrow to flare to life, as it roared across the air, leaving in its wake a rippling spasm in the air itself. The lilacy-silver haired bastard never had a chance to move out of the way before he was shot down.

His companion, the one with too many aura's meaning too many hearts was stopped when her son's flash stepped towards him before he could retreat. Both carried twin katana's like their mother. One for each heart, his body save the one, and Kagome moving just as fast, took off both his arms with a katana covered in flames cauterizing the freshly severed arm wounds.

Her voice was dark and nearly cruel when she told him that it wasn't business that it was personal. She knew this man, this bastard that had been taking down her old comrades. He had killed many just for money. And she would allow the leaf ninja to take him in so they could get whatever information out of him that they could. Being cautious the miko bond him, so that his body would be a dead weight, and only his involuntary functions would work before she made her way to her former lover.

"Maa. You were always too reckless." she chided him, her voice honeyed with maturity, ignoring the surprised look on his face seeing his one time lover. A woman that was passionate, and wonderfully sweet and ill suited to kill, a woman that he'd pushed away for her own safety. Behind her he could see two boys looking at them, and he could not help but gulp at the sight of them. One had chocolate brown eyes that were warm, the other had blue eyes like Kagome, and both had very tanned skin like his own, both had black hair.

He took in how they looked and nearly gasped realizing that the boys were about the right age, that they might be his children. "K-Kagome?!" he rasped out, wincing as she smacked his arm angrily but not too hard. For that he was thankful.

"Stop talking idiot! Your hurt!" she hissed as she continued to heal him, her green chakra and pink miko ki working faster and more efficiently to heal him. Asuma grumbled but complied, taking the silent time to assess everything around him.

Shikamaru looked perplexed for once, having never seen Kagome in action he could understand that, Kotetsu, and Izumo looked on similarly, but didn't stop her. Obviously she wasn't here to hurt them, and considering Asuma seemed to know her they were all relieved if nothing else. Besides if there was a situation backup was arriving soon.

It took just long enough for that back up to arrive for Kagome to get him patched up enough so that he was out of danger. Too much more and she would have passed out, so instead she allowed the blonde girl with long hair to finish what she could not. Allowing herself to sit-down, her son's followed suit beside her one on each side. Obviously she didn't' feel threatened here.

The conversation that followed his healing, and reuniting with his former lover was a shocker, and Ino was positively buzzing with the need to gossip about the situation at hand. Asuma himself was at odds. Mad because she had never told him, upset because he'd missed so much, and terrified when he thought about the fact that Kuranai was at home pregnant with his child now.

Things would not bold over well for him, but at least he would live to see another day. At least he had learned of his older son's!

Traveling back to the village, he'd found that they were planning on staying, again this brought great emotion to him, but he wasn't sure if all of this was good or bad. In the end, it didn't turnout as horrible as he'd though it would as Kagome had no interest in being with him again, nor did she want to keep him from his older son's. She even got to know Kurani, and the two were like long lost sisters.

That scared him.

Yes, in the end everything had turned out okay… that is until he found out Kagome was dating Kakashi.

And then everything just went to hell.

* * *

_**EndAN:** i know it switched POV's bt i dont feel like telling you that its happening when i explain it in the writing... :p - MPB again not beta'd_


	5. Lost on the path to life…

_**AN:** I dont own IY or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd and i'm going to try and do below M rated on this fic. Its going to be oneshots._

* * *

_this chapter: Naruto/Kags_

**Lost on the path to life…**

* * *

Now, it was very normal for team Kakashi otherwise known as Team 7 to be waiting copious hours for their fearless leader to show up to start the day. This was well, to put it lightly very normal.

They were start off with Sasuke, _who had returned to them some time ago considering the rookie 9 were all in their early twenties_, getting there first. Followed by Sakura who would still shoot mooney eyes at the still brooding and _'secretly suspected gay'_ Sasuke, Sakura still refused to believe that one.

Then Sai would show up, bored and abnormal as ever, calling Sakura some foul name that usually riled her up enough to want to slaughter the artist. Yamato would just shake his head, as he would have been there for a while.

And Naruto, who had figured out long ago that Kakashi was never on time but in fact about two hours and forty seven minutes late EVERYDAY, would show up, well rested, and lazy. At least this is what it would seem like to his team. For the most part, the human sacrifice and biju carrier just didn't feel like waiting with the rest of them.

Sure at one point he'd been the village hero, which had gotten him copious amounts of scary fan girls, but for the most part the show of exceptional strength had not done too many wonders for him. He was tired of playing the fool for them all so they'd feel safe, and at some point he just gave up on trying to be anything but himself.

That had been a large change for everyone, a wake up call. Yes in fact he still had some of his rather 'loud and obnoxious' qualities, but he turned out to be a lot more like his father then anyone would ever think. He was a deep thinker, and a tactician. He was hardly ever the goofy youth that the majority of the village had grown up to be wary of pranks.

The change had effected Kakashi probably the most who had been so close to the boys father, and here the boy was just like his old man. It had been scary and humbling all at once. Either way, at this point, Kakashi was there, which meant the day should be starting, yet the foxy youth was not.

They were all puzzled as to where he could be, and when he finally did show up almost an hour later, a goofy grin they hadn't seen in a long time on his face, the only thing he could say was, "I'm afraid I got lost on the path to life."

All those watching, that had been waiting could only look at him incredulously, when they'd heard and used such an excuse so many times before. All were about to make some sort of comment, until there was a poof, and before Naruto stood one of the most beautiful females in all the village, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome for her own part didn't pay any mind to the fact that she was dressed scandalously in a rumpled bed sheet, that was obviously not her own, or to the fact that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamato all looked rather jealous of the blonde that she called lover. No her eyes were only on her Naruto.

Her curvaceous body slinked towards him, and he could only grin more smugly and with male satisfaction that she was even here. He didn't say a word as she pressed her dainty naked other then sheet clad body into his own, gaining a reaction from him that he was very glad his team could not see, as much as she could feel.

Her seductive voice was in his ear as her lush breast pushed up against him, she didn't even lower her voice when she told him, "The next time you leave me like that, I swear to you I'll make you work for it more then you ever have before." She kissed the side of his face on the corner of his lips sweetly before leaving the amorous male to his own devices.

The kitsune carrier was left horny and cursing, with bemused spectators to deal with. Oh he'd get his little vixen for this later, right now he willed away his girlfriend induced hard on and ignored everything about his team other then getting down to training, so he could go home, and teach his lover not to tease him like that.

The rest of team Kakashi could only look on in awe, Kagome Higurashi was the most sought after female in all of the hidden leaf. She had appeared some years ago, battered and bloody, but alive. As it turned out not only was she not a ninja, but she was a great healer, and a warrior, able to do things that only Samurai could and things that no one else could.

She gave her all in everything, and many loved her just because she was herself, and didn't try to be anything but herself. Then there was her captivating beauty, and the allure of her kindness. Kunoichi and even civilian females were not as kind as Kagome. She made all men simple want to bow down at her feet willingly, and apparently she was having sex with and called Naruto Lover.

Kakashi could only give a grin that had he known him, would have made Miroku proud, Sasuke and Sai silently jealous and brooded over the fact that Naruto of all people got the girl. Yamato, was faintly blushing realizing the implications considering how she came dressed to them.

And Sakura was just flabbergasted because secretly she'd FINALLY moved her crush from Sasuke who would probably never return her affections to the safe bet of Naruto. Apparently her safe bet was no longer available and she fumed.

The kitsune made no comment as his mind was solely on the loving female that had become his world. They both knew what it was like to be the outcast, and even if she got over that situation much faster then he, they had both been forced to wear a similar mask of happiness for the sake of others.

Together they were free of all masks, and perceptions and they could be who they really were. That was why they loved one another, because she wouldn't allow him to be the joker with her, and he wouldn't allow her to have the false cheer and happiness around her when it was not how she felt at all.

Together, they had shared their great stories, and together they would walk into the future, the rest of the world be damned. But, Naruto also now knew that there were some things he couldn't do, such as keeping his lover up all night and into the morning making love, or letting her get enough rest just to start teasing her until she's almost complete and then leaving for his training with his team.

No the vixen didn't like that at all. He grinned, thinking of what kind of punishment she'd have for him when he got home. 

* * *

_**EndAN:** I have no issues with anyone that is or might be gay, just wanted to say that :3 again not beta'd - MPB  
_


	6. Flames of Youth!

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

**Pairing: Gai/Kagome**

**An: most of the jonin are about 20, and Kagome's about 18 or so…Legal., but then it passes a few years, kinda implied. **

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Flames of Youth!**

* * *

No one at all seemed to understand why the 'new girl' and Gai got along, or how he of all people managed to snag her when there were males like Asuma, the Hokage's son, more then a few Uchiha, a few Hyuga, Genma the man whore, even Blushy aka Iruka, and even the Scarecrow. But no, the one that seemed to win her heart was Gai.

Kagome Higurashi was the newest female to become a Konoha citizen then kunoichi. For the most part, most had been wary of any female that seemed to come out of no where and be so damned bloody but she had made friends fast, and was more of a medic then anything, though she had one hell of a temper on her. And kami help you if you got on her bad side.

Through the years as they would come and go, many rumors would start about the how's and the why's but finally it was Kakashi that couldn't hold it in much longer, after all they, Gai and Kagome and been dating for about five years and were soon to be married. He couldn't help but try to figure out how the hot chick liked…the spandex green…thing.

"Why?" he seemed to ask her for the hundredth time as she got the last few altercations done to her wedding dress. She was a traditionalist after all and Gai couldn't see it so his best man, Kakashi could though. Kagome figured that over all, he was just trying to make sure her love didn't end up hurt. Not that she would hurt him.

"I love him Kashi, I can't help how I feel, I won't hurt him and I don't think he could ever hurt me, short of hugging to hard." she smirked playfully at the last bit and Kakashi really still just didn't get it. He did pride himself on being able to understand things but this was just beyond him.

"No, I guess I mean is what do you see in him?"

Kagome looked a little startled at the question and cocked her head to the side a bit before giving her answer. This world was very different from her own after all, she guessed she'd have to explain it to him, after all him and Gai no matter what pre-tenses they put up were rather good friends in some form or another. Her love obviously trusted him enough to allow his bride-to-be to be alone for large amounts of time. Either way Kagome sighed as she went back into changing rooms and got back into her normal attire, before asking him to walk with her for a while.

Silently they walk for some time before she found a place that wasn't totally secluded but she'd easily be able to put up a sound proof barrier against all the nosy ninja. She mentally laughed at the idea that ninja gossiped like little old women. Finally she spoke.

"You know I'm not from this world and that my world is very different…" it was a statement not a question, something she'd learned to do from Sesshomaru before the end of their shard hunting journey. She absently watched as he nodded. "Well I guess its because ninja are so different from warriors. With ninja, you take a pay to do a job, it could be anything, and if someone told you to kill a child while it might bother you, you'd still do it."

Kakashi tensed a bit, haven been sent on a mission or so similarly before hand, he knew what she meant though, and listened as she continued. "…You do almost anything ordered, and will do anything needed to get that job done. Where I'm from warriors have so much honor. One does not attack while another is down, nor from behind, one is to face his opponent and death at the hands of their better. Right and good over wrong and evil. They are so different, and yet something's are the same."

She smiled a soft smile that Kakashi had often seen her with when she was with Gai, but listened as she continued still.

"Sometimes I felt like I would go crazy here. Most of you can't feel it, your all too concerned with seeing what's before your eyes that you never see what's really there to be seen. Never look underneath the underneath. He reminds me so much of what I lost when I was forced here. One of the few that still adheres as much as he can to a system that was born and bred into me. He's home." she smiled to her self and he couldn't help but think about what she said.

Not that he noticed but she did drop the barrier after she'd said what she needed to say, and it didn't take long for Gai to find them and sweep the female off her feet. Kakashi watched it all, as she seemed to light up at the sight of him, smiling and laughing. He thought of what she said and how he was a bit vain when he thought about it. Wondering why she was so into him when she was so hot, but she was more concerned with the person she loved, the one she'd spend her life with.

Looking at them again, if could almost see the Flames of Gai's Youth, and the inferno of Kagome's. He could imagine them intertwining and mingling until there was nothing but unadulterated heat, passion, and love. That was something he could respect, and as he watched them walk away still laughing, smiling, and embracing one another lovingly, mentally he chalked up a far greater win to the odd man in green spandex.

A win he would never, ever tell him about.

* * *

**An:** If your following my Fic, 'Unlikely Happenings' I'm going to say sorry that its taken far longer then normal to update. Its been a rough spell for me. Actually i just started a new job, then my birthday came up, a few random MPB-nappings, and then on mother's day my grandmother got into a car accident. She's basicaly fine but the 72 year old had us more then worried. I am working on it and its currently at about 5k words but its only abotu half of what i want to happen in the fic... soooooooooooo :3 I'm hoping to be back on weekly updates on thursdays again after this week.


	7. And the winner is?

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd. - MPB  
_

* * *

this chapter Chouji/Kagome

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: And the winner is?**

* * *

Admittedly Ino was not sure whom to give her affections to as a younger child, she really hadn't been all that into boys growing up until it became a competition to out-do her friend and rival Sakura. Then she had set her sights on Uchiha Sasuke, again mostly because Sakura had, and had allowed them to stay there until they had graduated academy and she had not been placed on the Uchiha's team. Again she had lost to Sakura and she hated that but she found herself surrounded by Shikamaru and Chouji all the time, as they were on her own team. The Nara was about the laziest thing she'd ever seen, and Chouji… well he only moved if there was food involved.

It was slow to manifest, that any other male could due instead of the Uchiha, but she had wanted him for a very long time. Then he ledft and was a traitor to them all and that had really opened her eyes. Again she had looked at all those around her and had thought that perhaps she could fall for the Nara. Sure he was lazier then sin, but with enough work she could fix him so that he was the perfect boyfriend, and maybe someday more. That plan though didn't fall into place as she had wanted it to mostly because the Nara had fallen for the Kazekage's sister.

Not that she blamed him or anything, really they were a totally cute couple, spiky hair and all. She'd allowed herself a bit of 'Me-time' after that more or less to get her head on straight and had eventually set her sites on the other member of their team, but again found herself too late. Someone had taken him from her as well. And again she couldn't be angry because the girl was just too damn loveable. She had come to them from no where, lost and afraid, having no clue about ninja's of their kind, blooded, broken. Many were not trusting of her but she'd made friends fast.

Neji had attempted to woo her, as well as many other Heirs, some going better then others, and as far as Ino new Kagome still wasn't on speaking terms with Kiba, but as it turned out the humble little thing had fallen head over heals for Chouji. And they were such an odd couple. She was alluring, graceful and all around open and airy, anything most ninja were not, she was small and petite in every since of the word, but as she and Shika sat across from them and watched them battle for the pork on the grill. The teasing playfulness in both their eyes, along with that gleam of someone that would stab you with a chopstick for the food.

Ino found she couldn't really be mad about the fact that Kagome Higurashi, girl from no where, without a home, had taken the man she'd decided would be her own. No, Ino couldn't be mad when Kagome made Chouji smile like that, or when Kagome defended his honor when it came to his weight, or anything of the things Kagome did for him. She was a loving woman, and she loved Chouji, more so it was clear to Ino that he loved her too. She sighed contently as they eventually shared the 'pot' and kissed sweetly afterwards, at least with them getting married soon, she'd be an Auntie! She didn't know how long it would take but she couldn't wait to pinch those sure-to-be-pink-chubby-cheeks.

Giggling to herself she wondered if she'd be able to find a love as sweet as theirs, and decided that maybe she'd set her sites on someone else. After all, there were far fewer Kunoichi then Shinobi, so for a male that wanted a female that knew the lifestyle she was still prime for choosing. Smiling as she and Shika decided to leave the love birds alone they both left. The kissing pair still unaware that they were now a bit more alone. Neither seem to notice, or care, and that was just fine with them.

* * *

**AN:** The pairing might not seem like its there b/c of who's POV the fic is from but its there. Though i dont mind writing another Kakashi/kags. But I'm going to go through all the males i like before I put up another Kakashi/kags. Kakashi/kags was Chapter 2. :3


	8. All the Hokage's Men

_**AN:** I dont own InuYasha or Naruto Character, nor do i make funds from the online publication of this story. This is not beta'd by anyone but myself. - MPB/r0o_

This chapter Tobirama/Kagome_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 All the Hokage's Men…**

* * *

The miko growled at the elder brother, using terms that he could not understand with his fully human mind, while she honestly didn't mean it to come out so annoyed, Kagome couldn't help it, she didn't have nearly enough control over that part of her life. The shikon miko had been, what she could only describe as blown into this world or time full of ninja when the issues with the jewel were done, and low and behold into the middle of another damn war. She was not at all pleased considering she'd just gotten done with her fair share of fighting. It had taken too long to get the jewel completed. Friends had become enemies in the end, and nothing had been the way it was when it started. She closed her eyes trying to stop the memories from attacking full force, ignoring the sputtering male in front of her.

She didn't want to think about Miroku changing to Naraku's side just to keep his life. She'd understood it, but the betrayal had hurt just as much. She didn't want to remember how broken Sango had been, so much so that Naraku had taken her too as a puppet, just like Kohaku. Nor did she want to remember How Inuyasha had turned on her and Shippo in some fit, that to this day she didn't understand at all. She had been lucky, or fated, she wasn't sure because using the term fated in this ninja world would usually some how magically summon an annoying Hyuuga to start blathering on about destiny, but Sesshomaru had found her before death could claim her.

The time she'd spent with him had been more then an eye opener, and there were times when she'd missed her then, eventual lover. Still, she was happy overall with the outcome of things even if hadn't been what she'd wanted at first, or at all for that matter. Life, fate, and destiny had a funny way of working out. Something like not knowing that you were fated to change the world, let alone that you wee meant for your own time or the one you'd gotten used to. Still, Kagome couldn't help but be annoyed with the here and now. She was looking at her would be brother-in-law, her growl a gift from Sesshomaru: Having once gotten a bit too overzealous with his rutting had somehow managed to transfer some of his power to her, making her just a bit more animalistic. She fit in well here considering the Inuzuka clan.

Hashirama backed away from the small woman. She was beautiful, and deadly, both things he could easily see, and he would never, did not even now, want to be on her bad side. But today was unfortunately not his day. He'd had to send his younger bother out to scout out those damn Uchiha again, not too long ago. This war was becoming too much, they, Senju were always being hired to keep Uchiha at bay. While it was good business, he wasn't getting any younger and he wanted to experience the finer side of life, a side that didn't include bloodshed or death, a life with a healthy sex life and a wife able to give him plump newborns. He sighed to himself thinking about the fact that he'd just sent this woman's lover off once again to oversee things he could only trust his brother too.

Kagome knew and understood his reasoning's, she just didn't like it. Tobirama had only been home for two days before he'd been sent back out again. The first day he'd been bedridden from chakra depletion, and the next day he'd been still too tired to do anything more then cuddling. At this point Kagome was getting more then a bit frustrated with the life of a ninja's lover, either she was going to become one herself, or she was going to have to find a way to end this damn infighting between the two clans so she could have her lover to herself for more then one night, while he was physically able to LOVE her. Narrowing her eyes at the man as he coward back from her small size, she couldn't help but be pleased with herself. Huffing she began to speak to him once again now that she'd gotten herself more controlled, the only thing she had on her mind.

"I think its time you and Uchiha found a way to get along. At this point Senju is the only thing that can stop Uchiha, and Uchiha is the only thing that can stop Senju. If you get together, then both, will be unstoppable. Perhaps, we could all even settle down somewhere. I want a family Hashirama. I cant have one if my lover's always gone, I'm not the only one either, Mito's been complaining a lot too. Don't make me get her in here to help me!" Kagome hissed out, watching once again as the man showed his fear of her, and well his own wife. It couldn't be helped, men, sometimes were idiots. If they didn't have women in their lives, they'd all just go off and get themselves killed or worse, she didn't want to think about it. Nodding to him, letting him know she was done with him, Kagome used a teleportation jutsu to get her back to the main large hut-like home that Tobi, Hashi, Mito and herself shared.

The two women had been talking it all out behind their lover and husband's back. It was time for the two of them to put and end to this fighting and settle down. Neither of them were getting any younger, and Mito had found out she was with child. Hashi, like all male's hadn't figured it out yet, but neither woman wanted to bare their young with such a war going on. The way they figured it, was that if the two clans could join together, nothing would stop them, they could settle down and protect each other instead of killing one another. They could be an army, and not have to worry so much. For Kagome personally, she'd actually get to have her lover around more. Maybe, just maybe he would finally settle down, and make her his wife.

She sighed, wishing her lover was home instead of off on another mission so soon. She understood that Hashi trusted so few with such delicate assignments, but sometimes she wished Tobi and Hashi weren't so close, that he wasn't his right hand. It was selfish but the miko couldn't help it after everything she'd been through. She wanted to be selfish just this once. Making it back to their room, Kagome stilled at the sight that greeted her, smiling at the thought that he must have rushed to get back so soon, or she'd be yelling at Hashi for longer then she had expected. Tobi was laying out on their futon, his shirt off, asleep, with a few wild flowers clutched in his hand. She loved flowers. He had to be tired if he hadn't noticed her coming towards the house or even in their room. She smiled at the sweet man as she made her way over to him, and came to his side. Taking the flowers she smelled them for a moment, and placed them next to her on the floor away from her before settling in beside her lover.

She found peace in his warmth, specially as he subconsciously pulled her towards him, and buried his face in her hair, and in the crook of her neck before he stilled, making a bit of a rumbling sound. Yes, Kagome knew she needed more of this, wanted it, craved it. As she settled next to him completely she decided that she was going to have to push the issue about settling the peace between Uchiha and Senju. She needed more time like this, and that was the only way she was going to get it.


End file.
